Hunter training
Before training, always remember to bring all necessary items. It can be very time consuming to have to run back to a bank or hunter shop constantly. Weight reducing clothing can also be helpful. It also may be a good idea to bring some spare food in case that you have to run near dangerous monsters to get to your training spot. It is highly recommended that you start A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen so that you have access to the fairy rings. This will significantly reduce the time it takes to get to each hunter area. Items you will need''' (Yanille hunting shop). #Bird snares for Crimson Swifts and Tropical Wagtails. #Box traps for ferrets and Chinchompas. #Small fishing nets (Catherby fishing shop) and ropes (Catherby general store) for Salamanders. '''NOTE: as with all skills you want to train, if it should be your lowest skill (at least one experience point less than all other skills) performing the Tears of Guthix (minigame) will greatly increase you skill prior to training suggested by this guide. The Tears of Guthix (quest) is required to unlock the minigame. * Before training, always remember to bring all of your necessary items. It can be very annoying to have to run back to a bank/hunter shop while you are far away from either. Weight reducing clothing can also be very helpful. * It also may be a good idea to bring some spare food in case you have to run near dangerous monsters to get to your training spot. Levels 1-9 The fastest way to level 9 is the Varrock Museum mini quest - this mini quest gives 1000 Hunter and Slayer experience upon completion. Alternatively you can catch Crimson Swifts at the Feldip Hills hunter area near the beach. Using this method you would need to catch 29 swifts to reach level 9 Levels 9-11 At level 9 you can start catching Copper Longtails at the Piscatoris Hunter area. This is only recommended if you have access to the Fairy Rings (use ) as the Piscatoris Hunter area is far from other teleport methods. You would need to catch 7 Copper Longtails to reach level 11 Alternatively, you could continue to catch Crimson Swifts at the Feldip Hills hunter area. This method requires that you catch 12 swifts to reach level 11. Levels 11-19 Cerulean Twitch (Rellekka Hunter area, northeast of Relekka, Fairy Ring ) Levels 19-27/29 Tropical Wagtail (Feldip hills, south-western corner of the map, Fairy Ring ) *At level 20 you can place 2 traps. *The best spot to catch these specifically is located slightly north of the hunter expert's hut between the jungle and tropical tree. Stripy feathers are used to catch rainbow fish other than Fletching and baiting barb-tailed kebbits, which can be hunted at level 33. Levels 27-29/43/47 Ferret (Requires Eagle's Peak quest. Piscatoris Hunter area, Fairy Ring ). About 25,000 xp per hour using two traps. Optional: ''at level 29 you can hunt swamp lizards instead of doing Eagles Peak, which requires a rope and small fishing net. They are found in the swamp southeast of Canifis. Hunting and releasing swamp lizards using three traps will net you about 50,000 xp per hour at level 45. However, this method is 'not recommended for skillers, as the Swamp Snails will attack anyone with a combat level under 19. ''Optional: ''at level 43 you can catch Spotted Kebbits. Withdraw 500 coins from the bank, and deposit any weapon, shield and gloves if worn. Go to the Piscatoris Hunter area and into the Falconry. Borrow the falcon to catch these kebbits, and be prepared to pay 500 GP again only if you exit the Falconry. The spotted kebbit fur can be used to make spotted capes. * At level 40 you can place 3 traps and you are able to wear a spotted cape, which reduces your total weight. Levels 47-59 Orange Salamander - You'll need at least three small fishing nets and three ropes and some waterskins from the desert heat's effect. Extra nets could come in handy too. Pass through the Shantay Pass, and head east until you've reached a bridge. Cross it, and the spot is a bit more east. Hunting and releasing orange salamanders gives you about 50,000 experience per hour at level 47, but this rate rises with your Hunter level. Alternatively, use Fairy Ring code '''DLQ and run north to the hunter spot. Levels 59-70/80 Red Salamander - Teleport to Castle Wars bank and walk north until you see the southern hunting spot. These salamanders are located west of the spirit tree near the Battlefield of Khazard. They can provide anywhere from 50,000 to 120,000 XP hourly. *At level 60 you can place 4 traps. *At level 66 you are able to wear the spottier cape, which reduces your weight more than the Spotted cape. Levels 70/80-99 Red Chinchompa - Feldip Hills, many spots, remember to take some impling jars and a butterfly net. Take a minimum of four box traps, and head to Feldip Hills. Go southwest past the Hunter Expert to the teardrop-shaped lake. Set up your traps in a diamond, square or X-formation on the northwest side of the lake to the east of the adjacent jungle tree and the nearby fern with one of your traps directly next to it. Your traps should be parallel to the vine and by the fern. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the Chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. It'll take 47,796 red Chinchompas from level 63 or 41,692 red Chinchompas from level 80 to get to level 99. * At level 73 you can start hunting Black Chinchompas which will give better experience per hour but are located in the Wilderness. * You profit about 36m-38m from Red Chinchompas at the current average market value (~1200gp) as of 30 August, 2015.http://forums.zybez.net/RuneScape-2007-prices/3622-red-chinchompa *At level 80 you can place 5 traps, increasing the hourly experience from Red Chinchompas. Category:Hunter Category:Skills